


New and Improved

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek is still bad with feelings, Drama, Eventual Sterek, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Graphic Sex, M/M, Mage!Stiles, Magical stiles, Stiles is taking crap from no one, bxb - Freeform, no straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is finally done with being the pack chew toy. Stiles feels unappreciated and he's done with the disrespect.  Especially from the man he loves. Derek.<br/>After he learns of his mother's history and his power. He leaves Beacon Hills to follow in Claudia's footsteps. One year later Stiles has returned with an unlikely group of friends to help get rid of a new strange creature in Beacon Hills. Will Stiles reconnect with his old friends? Or is the Hale/McCall pack old news for Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

"Can't you do anything?" Jackson shouted at me. We were all piled in the burnt down hale house. 

"Maybe if you stop breathing then I'll get some damn work done," I snapped quietly. "What's you're problem?" Jackson stalked over to me.

I didn't pay him any attention. I just kept my eyes on the laptop trying to find any information of the new creature wreaking havoc in Beacon Hills. "Hey!" He snapped and I turned my head up to him. 

"Okay," I said calmly, "my problem is that you are the most pretentious, narcissistic, condescending dickhead that's ever walked the planet. How could you even speculate why I don't like you? You treat everyone like crap."

"He may have a less than admirable attitude, Stiles. But at least he can protect himself," Derek commented and my jaw dropped. "I'm sorry I wasn't bitten by a creature, or trained at birth by my lunatic grandfather to shoot arrows into my boyfriend, or can deafen an army of bad guys with my voice," I said gesturing to the respective people around the room. "But I help you guys with solve your issues. I've discovered answers that none of you would've on your own." I started at Derek with a hurt expression. "He's right Derek, he may be weak but he's very intelligent," Allison surprisingly stood up for me. 

Boyd made his presence know, "but how many times have we had to save your ass?" 

"Stiles you don't have a right to get angry when we are always slowing down for you. You drag us down," Scott said quietly. 

I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. "Screw you," I spat at him venomously and stormed out of the room house. 

I hoped into my jeep and quickly drove away. 

I wiped away the potential tears. I can't believe that just happened. Scott of all people should've stood up for me. Should've been the first person to jump up and say I was important. 

I'm done with them. There just a bunch of entitled, unappreciative brats. 

I pulled up to the house and stormed into the house. I was stopped by my father at the table. "Stiles its summer break, you should be with your friends right now; not huddled away in your bed," he playfully scolded but his mood changed once he noticed my hurt expression.

"What's going on?" Dad asked hesitantly. "I just got into a fight with my friends. I don't really want to talk about right this second I'll tell you later," I said quickly while ascending the stairs. 

I slammed my door and fell backward on my bed. 

All I felt was angry and hurt. It was just following through me. I exclaimed in a groan an my lamp lightbulb exploded. 

Frightened I shot up from the bed.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled to myself. I wanted to say it was just a coincidence but after everything I've been through. I couldn't help but feel differently. 

I yawned suddenly tired and changed got ready for bed.

Before I fell asleep the last thing on my mind was the lightbulb.  
••••

I was woken to the sound of my phone ringing. Tiredly I check the clock. 9:30! Why is someone calling me at 9:30 on summer vacation? You might as well be calling my at six on a school day.

I checked the caller Id and immediately rolled my eyes once I saw it was Scott. I went the through the dozens of text messages. All along the lines of: we need to talk, you can't really be upset, don't be a child stiles.

After about two minutes of contemplating I should get out of bed or not I finally decide food is more is equally as important as being lazy in bed so I go down the the kitchen. 

Once in the kitchen I grab a hot pocket out of the freezer and start towards the microwave. But I stop because there is a freaking silverfish on the wall! 

I squeal in terror and launch the box at the disgusting vermin.

"I've battled evil werewolf alphas and jock lizards! But you are a beyond formidable foe!" I shouted from behind the kitchen table. 

I grab an apple from the table and throw it at the silverfish but missed and hit a vase holding a flowing.

"No!" I shouted and held my hand out. The vase stopped in mid hair. The bug was completely forgotten.

"Whoa," I said amazed at my action. I held my hand out and watched at the base slowly floated to the ground. "Oh my god! I've become Carrie White!" I shouted in terror. What the hell is happening? "Stiles?" My dad said entering the house. "I heard screaming from outside. Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as you taser the silverfish on the cabinet," he looked at me with annoyance and got the winded from the cabinet next to him.

He sprayed it and it fell to the counter. He picked it up with paper towel and tossed yet in the trashed. I slows clapped for him and he bowed. "John Stilinski," saving lives one step at a time," I said jokingly. 

"Hey dad was grandma by any chance Carrie?" I asked after a moment of silence. "What?" He asked incredulous. "Oh nothing just joking around. You know how she can be," I said playfully. "No matter how vicious she may seem we don't call her a telekinetic serial killer," He scolded while making a sandwich.

I started to get a little fidgety and nervous. My behavior caught his eye because he asked what my problem was.

"I'm fine. Just still jumpy from that silverfish," I lied quickly. "I'm gonna get some food from the store," I ran out of the kitchen and up to my room. 

I closed the door and slid down. Wait till the others find out I'm not as useless as they thought. 

••••

I wandered aimlessly through town. I'm glad to say I'm a lot less angry than I was but I'm still a little pissed. You're someone's errand boy for how long and everyone is ungrateful. It's ridiculous how your closest friends can just turn on you in a snap.

I was walking past a man on a ladder repainting his sign shop. Apparently the lady next to me has never heard of the saying walking under ladders is bad luck because she walked right under it. And as if on cue the man started to tip over and the ladder fell towards her. Everything went into slow motion as I flicked my wrist (ha flick of the wrist) and the lady flew backwards. I levitated the man slightly so he could grab the ledge to his shop. 

Before anyone could notice I slipped away from the scene. 

I turned around and bumped into someone. I almost said sorry but stopped once I saw who it was. "Are you okay?" Scott asked worriedly. "Yeah," I said uninterested, "I'm fine." I brushed passed him but he caught my wrist. 

"How long are you going to be upset?" He pleaded. "Don't worry about me Scott. I'm just dead weight dragging you down." 

I got in my car and raced home. 

I slammed the door and faced my father. "What's up?" He said casually. 

"Was mom a supernatural creature? Or are you one? If so, what are you guys? Because weird things have been happening to me and I wasn't infected by any thing so it has to be hereditary," I started rambling until he stopped me.

Dad started at me knowingly, "your powers are starting to emerge. 'Bout time." He clamped. Hand on my shoulder and guided me to the basement. He opened a box that had an old, black, leather notebook that's pages were worn down and brown. He reached done and pulled out a silver amulet with a dragon wrapped around the edge while in the center an old black stone lie in the middle.

"What's all this stuff?" I asked grabbing them from him. Dad took a deep breath before explaining. 

"Your mother was a Mage. Like with magic and stuff. This book was her spell book and type of journal. Any tips and personal spells were put in there. Along with recipes for rituals. The amulet was a gift but She never used it. It's a talisman that holds a very power entity in it. She bounded it to you when you were first born."

I started laughing hysterically. "Oh dad! You're hilarious; you know that?" I said and stopped laughing once I noticed his look. He was dead serious. "Oh god. Mom was a witch!" I shouted and he put his hand up stopping me. "No she was not. Your mother studied good, white magic, not dark," Dad said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"Oh okay," I said calming down, "that actually calmed me down." 

"Your mother said you have a great power inside of you. Claudia thought you could achieve great things. And I know you will," Dad handed me the book.

Take it. Study it. It might come in handy against all those creatures you fight everyday," My eyes widened as he smirked. "You knew?" I exclaimed. "Yeah of course. I'm a seer, I have multiple psychic powers. That might be hereditary too by the way."

He told me as we went up starts, "got a shift. See you later." Dad said before leaving. I just stood there. Absolutely surprised. 

I cracked open the book but immediately groaned. It's all in Latin!


	2. Fed Up

To say the least, this week has been very eventful. My powers started growing rapidly. Which meant Dad had to take some time off to teach me. But the fact that he wasn't a Mage meant his knowledge of magic was limited, however, I still got by. Right now all I can do is conjuration, air and water along with my psychic powers as a seer. 

"A flame thrower is behind you!" He shouted a pulled a string making a cardboard cutout of a human torch looking creature pop out behind me. 

"Gelu!" I shouted I latin. A sphere of ice formed on my palm and blasted it at the cutout. The thing froze instantly. 

"Great job!" Dad exclaimed with a proud smile. After a couple of moments later spoke. "I'm sorry kid. I know I'm not teaching you how to use magic to your full potential. You have so much strength but I'm useless in teaching you how to use it."

I put my hand up to stop him,"Dad, your doing fine. For a person who doesn't have and ounce of Mage in him; you're a good teacher. A great one." I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

My telepathy slipped and I read his mind, "There is always Caroline."

"Who's Caroline?" I asked and his head snapped up. "Stiles! What did I say about reading minds?" Scolded. I smiled sheepishly at my father, "it slipped?" He sighed, "Caroline is a Mage, friend of your mothers. She could teach you how to use magic way more than I could," He explained and I jumped up in excitement! "Oh that's so fucking cool! Let's call Caroline!" I said eagerly. "First off, language. And second, she lives in Venice."

"That's not too far from here. But I don't think my jeep will get there," I said trying to come up with ways to meet the Mage. "You think? Venice, Italy. Your car can barely make it across town anyway," My father chided. I glared and him and sighed defeatedly. "You could always move to Italy..."

"Me? Leave Beacon Hills? Uh I don't think that's such a good idea," I laughed nervously. Dad came and put a hand on my shoulder, "You unofficially left the pack. So what's keeping you here?" He asked. "You." 

"I'll survive, Stiles," He said reassuringly. "What if you get another heart attack? Or go into cardiac arrest! You could be in danger and I'll be livin' it up across the world. Nah I'll stay here," I said with a sense of finality and headed up the stairs towards the kitchen. 

"I just want what best for you.." He started but I cut him off and started singing. "I want what's best for you! It's not what's good for me! It's not about what I want! It's all about what you need!" I grabbed the box of Ritz and ritzed my ass up the stairs. "At least consider it!" I heard dad shout from the down stairs. 

As angry as I was at Derek and the others. They still needed me. So I'll stay.

••••

I was putting on a hoodie after getting out of the shower and sat on my bed. My phone started ringing and the Caller Id was Scott's. 

I answered reluctantly.

"What?" 

"We're in trouble! That weird fire creature is back and it's chasing us through the preserve!" 

"A flame thrower? I'm on my way. Meet me at the river near the Derek's."

With that I hung up and started towards my door but stopped instantly. Right now would be a good time to try teleporting. 

I closed my eyes when I opened the room had a slight purple tinge to it. My eyes were purple no doubt. You know what they say: it's kids like my werewolf true form eye color. 

I thought of where I wanted to go.... The preserve near Derek's. About a quarter mile away from the river. 

"Teleportavimas." 

My body went numb I felt disoriented. Suddenly darkness enveloped me and I was floating on nothing. As instantly as I left the spot in my room I was in the forest. Not far from where I was intended to go. I jumped up and shouted in victory. Wait till dad hears about this!

"I hope Stiles has a good plan." It was Scott nearing the river. 

I ran in the direction where they were coming from. After a while I got tired and used Air to carry me. 

Once I got to the river I saw them there. They turned to me for a plan. "Hide in the trees. Surround it once a it passes the clearing!" I shouted but they still stood there. "Come on!" I said forcefully. They reluctantly went in the trees and hid safely. After a moment the flamethrower came to the river. It looked around not knowing where we were but it knew we were here. 

It spoke and ironically it sounded like a man who's done a little too smoking. "Come out you mutts! I get rid of you and I stay here peacefully. Free to do as I please!" I nodded to Derek and he mentally singled everyone to surround the flamethrower. It chuckled lightly. "That's more like it!" 

"Well! Aren't you going to attack? I mean not that it would do you any good. You still sucked the last two times," Derek growled venomously. He was about to charge but I stopped him. "Calm down sour wolf!" I looked at the flamethrower. I can't believe I'm seeing one you in person. It's an honor," I said genuinely, But I'm going to have to kill you know."

It roared in anger and charged. I could hear the others exclaim in fright. Before it could do any damage I held my hands in front of my and the beast flew back instantly. 

Everyone gave me an incredulous look. "Telekinesis. Comes in handy," I said causing their shocked expressions to deepen. "You're a witch!" The flamethrower stood spouted its wings. Though you couldn't see it through its face. The flamethrower was glaring fireballs at me. It made my smirk grow even more. 

"Come on! Your like a candle! Give me a challenge. 

It flew at me and I dodged it and looked as it flew in the air. "Gelu!" I shouted in Latin and I shot a ice sphere at the beast. 

It enveloped around the flamethrower and it fell to the ground. It's flames gone and its skin grey and burnt. 

"Confringes!" I exclaimed and the ice shattered. I realized my eyes were purple and there was a purple aura around me. I just casted my fist spell! 

I powered down and looked at the pack. "What are you?" Isaac asked.

••••   
"So you lied about having powers the entire time!" Derek shouted in his living room. "I just found out myself! Like literally a week ago," I defended. "You should've told us right when you knew," Lydia scolded. Jackson was in the corner of the room glaring at me. No doubt coming up with insults. 

"Lydia is right. We don't keep secrets," Scott snapped. "Enough!" I shouted in anger and the lamp next to me blew making the dark room darker. Control is key.

"You don't get to scold me for not telling you. It's not that I felt I shouldn't tell you, because I was going to. I was just still pissed because you guys are entitled brats. You have superpowers or elite skills and suddenly the human one is the guy you treat like shit!" I was breathing heavily. 

"Well you know what? I'm done. Done with being unappreciated, taken advantage of, being abused, and done with being the sidekick," I glared at Scoff as I said the last one. "Even without my powers. I'm not as pathetic as all you," I spat and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going? Get back here Stiles!" Derek snapped. I walked up to him and glared in his face. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. After everything you've done to me. And not just with the insults; you completely messed me up," I glared at him and he gave me a confused look. "What are you..." 

"Don't act stupid Derek," I said to him and his face washed over with guilt. i turned to the rest of the pack. "Bye."

I teleported out of the Hale house and into kitchen. Dad was sitting there reading a news paper. My sudden appearance cause him to jump in fright. "Jeez Stiles! Way to tell me you figured out how to teleport," He said and looked at my expression with a knowing look. 

"Pack?" He asked and I nodded. "I think I should leave for a while. Maybe Venice wasn't such a bad idea," Dad nodded understandingly and grabbed his phone. 

"I'll call Caroline."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!


	3. One Year Later Returning Home

•••• One year later.

"Come on Jesse! Got any other tricks up your sleeve?" I said challenging the werewolf. Eyes flashing red and With lightning speed he charged at me. Jesse had a light brown hair and brown eyes. He had a strong build and when he wanted an intimidating glare. Apparently now as the time when he wanted.

I dodged his speed thanks to a speed spell. Jesse got the upper hand and sweep kicked me. I landed on ground with a thump. 

"Boys! Be careful! John sent you to me to help with magic not to get you injured," Caroline warned from her seat in the court square in her mansion. She was an elderly but beautiful woman with golden blond hair and blue eyes.

We were surrounded by four walls of the house. Completely free to use our powers. 

"Looks like you're not as strong as you thought," Jesse gloated standing over me. "I doubt it."

I called upon wind and he flew across the square landing on a table where our friends sat. Causing their drinks to splash over them. The three of them,Ryan, Jade, and Iris, glared at me angrily. 

"Don't get mad at just because you're the slowest vampires in existence," I said sheepishly. Jade hissed at me and I spun around but as expose was already standing there. "How's that for slows Stiles?" She smirked. 

Jade had long flowing black hair and hazel green eyes. She had a bad girl attitude but that doesn't outshine the fact that she's a good and loyal friend. Iris was the sweeter one of the two. She had short black hair and green hair  
which complemented her light brown skin. When we first met she had struggled with living as a vampire. Unfortunately we couldn't find the cure she was after.

Lastly but not least: Ryan. Despite his rather slim frame he was still really strong. I had met him and Jade shortly before they had been turned, weren't really that confident but vampirism changed all that. Like lycanthropy did for the pack. But even Jade wouldn't do what they did. When I told her we had to stop her from flying out to Beacon Hills herself. Ryan always had been kind. Ironically he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Okay!" Iris exclaimed, "that's enough training for today. Let's go get some lunch from the hospital. Because of a little someone last night. All our bloodstock is gone." 

"I said I was sorry!" Ryan said sheepishly. "I didn't know Esurientes daemonium would mean hungry demon. Latin is Stiles' department."

I glanced at him. "But why we're planning on summoning a demon anyway?" I asked and he just shrugged. "I totally learned my lesson! Don't summon anything that'll make Iris more a nag that she already is," Ryan said and Iris hissed at him causing him to hide behind Jesse. 

With that we all left for the hospital.

••••

We were all sitting at a cafe close to the house. Jesse and I did need our normal food. Jade pulled out a flask and pored some blood into her water. He actions caught the attention of a man staring at her. "What? It's sweetener!" Jade exclaimed harshly. The man cowered and walked away. "Oh jade! Such an amiable person!" Jesse said sarcastically. "Oh please. If I was a nice person we wouldn't have beat the alpha pack now would we?" Jade questioned. "We defeated the alpha pack we bad each other, not because you have bitch tendencies." I said causing Ryan to burst out in laughter. Jade scowled at me. 

"Hey guys," Iris said catching our attention, "Looks like we have another job." 

"Sweet! I was getting bored," Ryan said excited. "What is it?" I asked. "Wendigo, a lot of them. They've been slowly decreasing the number of citizen in the area," I could tell Iris was hiding something. "Iris what is it?" I asked knowingly. "The place that it's in," She started but stopped. My face fell in realization. "Looks like I'm going back home."

I looked at the mission file on the laptop.

Location: Beacon Hills, California was flashing in bright red letters on the computer.

••••  
An hour after we landed in beacon hills we searched the town of any sign of the Wendigo. But we found nothing. 

I told everyone to converge on the roof of a building just a few blocks of away from my old school; I was the only one here so far.

It's so strange being back. I would say I've been taking a stroll down memory lane but it's been more like a marathon through recollection city. "Hey," Jesse said walking onto the roof, "you good?" 

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"I know it must be hard for you. Being back in the one place you don't want to. We shouldn't have taken this mission," the werewolf looked guilty. My empathetic ability could confirm his emotion. I placed a hand over my best friend's shoulder. "We needed to take care of this problem. No matter how sympathetically inconsiderate it was for the council to send us here, we do have a job to do." He looked up and me and gave a small smile. "Does this mean I get to meet the my competition for you?" He said referring to Derek. I blushed and turned away. 

A long time ago Jesse had told me of his feelings. And I did return them but I left partly because of my bad luck in relationships. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Jesse because of that. 

Ryan and the girls made their way on the roof. All with defeated looks. "We didn't find anything in town, we wanted to wait until we were with you guys before we started the preserve," Iris explained. I nodded and we all made our way off the roof when the others stopped. They heard something. 

I used my psychic abilities to see what they heard. Far away I could see a Wendigo making its inside the school. 

"Fuck!" I shouted I fear. "What? Iris asked. "What's tonight?" I asked urgently. "It's 25th of August , why?" Ryan asked confused. "August 25th is the ninth grade orientation/open house night for Beacon Hills High!" I ran and jumped of the room. "Pluma Ruian!" I shouted and my body glowed purple as my fall momentum decreased to nothing as I landed in an ally way.

The others quickly stood my by side. "All those kids will really be fresh meat," Jade said. I glared at her and shouted a spell, "Fortis Mutât!" Sonic rings appeared around my feet as I jumped hire than human possible. 

The others kept up with me with their super speed and we jumped and hopped from building to building and in no time we were nearing the school. 

"Stiles! You use your seer powers to locate the Wendigo and teleport to him. We'll follow your scent," Iris said and the others nodded. 

I placed my fingers on my temples and focused. My eyes opened and I could see it being chased onto the lacrosse field. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I disappeared from my place and reappeared in the shadows under the bleachers. The leather black suits we had to wear helped contribute to that. Ryan designed after them movie the Shadowhunters in the Mortal Instruments. Basically ripped them off to be honest 

The wendigo stopped in the middle of the field and faced its chasers: The pack. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson haven't changed a bit. I bet Allison and Lydia are guarding the inside. 

They all surrounded it; swinging at different times but never giving it time to recover. It kinda made me smile. All of Derek's bitching and whining about hard work and training finally paid off. But that all changed when the Wendigo grabbed onto Erica and swung her around and launching her at Derek. If I didn't still care for her life a little I would've laughed at the comedy of it all. 

I think I should help. I stood up and dusted off my black pants. I position myself so my spell would fly between the gap in the bleachers and strike the beast. "Remittit suam fortitudo," I whispered and my hands glowed with a bright purple aura and I blasted the spell essence out of the bleachers and it hit the Wendigo square in the back causing it to roar then fall to the ground. 

The pack at started at the bleachers. "Who's there?" Scott shouted, "reveal yourself!" I stepped out of the shadows and slowly showed myself. 

Their gazes all widened with surprise. Their emotions varying in shock, relief and fear. The fear probably came from the fact that my hands had large purple auras around them and my eyes were purple with golden pupils. I powered down and gave them a fake friendly smile. I wasn't really all that happy to be back. 

"Stiles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is liking my story. Tell me what you think of this new group of friends?


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Scott asked urgent. Derek stood in front of him. "More importantly; how did you just do that?" 

I rolled my eyes and turned my head. The guys were quickly making their way over to me. Jesse came and placed a hand on my arm. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. 

"I see you've already taken care of the Wendigo," Jade said with a smirk. "Well yeah," I responded. "Who are you!" Derek shouted tired of being ignored. "That's none of your business mutt," Iris said baring her fangs and hissing at him. "No offense," She said glancing at Jesse. He just shrugged.

"What are you?" Erica asked the others. "I know he's a werewolf," She glanced over to Jess, "but you three have a different scent. It's sickly sweet." Erica pinched her nose in disgust. "Says the girl who smells like wet dog," Ryan mumbled. 

"Alright. Let's meet up somewhere and disgust things. We can act like adults about this instead of kids," I said trying to ease the tension. Like for real get me Inuyasha's giant sword so I can cut through this. "When did you ever act like an adult?" Jackson sneered. "About the same time you stopped acting like a dick. Oh wait, that still hasn't happened yet." 

I turned my back on my old pack on the pack and went towards the Wendigo. "The weakening spell I casted on it is wearing off. We'll take care of this and meet you at your house," I said while taking a sleeping charm out of a pocket in my jacket. I fashioned it around the beasts wrist and it's body went completely limp. Jesse came to me and lifted to demon off the ground and tossed it across its shoulder.

••••

"So you went to Italy to train?" Scott asked. We were all sitting in Derek's completely renovated house. The inside beautiful just like the outside. Who knew a goblin like Derek had taste.

"Yep. Dad isn't a Mage, he's just a Seer, so I needed to become an apprentice to someone who did know magic. Hence Caroline," I explained. "I can't believe the sheriff forced you away," Scott said to himself. I glanced at Jade who was trying to suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry what exactly is so funny?" Lydia asked glaring a Jade. 

"John didn't force Stiles to go anywhere," Jade answered. "She's right. You guys made me feel unhappy and unappreciated. You all felt that because I didn't have any power that no matter how much I could help with information; I was useless. Which is hindsight makes you guys way more pathetic than me," I said adding a little snark to show them they can't push me around. 

"You guys kinda suck at being friends," Ryan mumbled but not quiet enough. Scott shot him an offended expression. "And you're so good at being his friends? I'm his best fri-" Scott started but Jesse cut him off. "No, you lost the title "Best Friend" when you told him he was useless. You aren't anything to him anymore," Jesse glared at him. Iris stood next to Jesse and tried to ease him.

"I doubt you have barely any more strength or power than we do," Jackson said from his place next to Lydia. My friends gave a warning look; telling me to go easy on him. I stood up and snapped my fingers and a luminous purple flame flashed from my fingers. A similar purple glow surround Jackson and he transformed into a lime. I levitated him to me and held him in my hands.

"You know if I was a monster I could get rid of you right now," I said speaking to the lime; knowing his consciousness was still active. 

The others looked at me in amazement and my friends jut said there looking uninterested. They knew I wouldn't do too much damage. I snapped my fingers again and the lime transformed back into dickhead supreme himself. 

He gave me a terrified and scooted back to his seat next to Lydia. "Now I hope that gave you incentive to behave yourself." 

"What powers do you have?" Erica asked after a couple moments of silence. Surprising she's been really sweet. I grinned excitedly. "Its basically Sabrina the Teenage Witch meets Bonnie Bennett. Magic is a lot more stereotypical than what media has made it out to be. Its all about imagination. And there's my powers from my Dad's side. I'm a seer, psychic like Lydia," I said and she scoffed mumbling a "doubt it." 

"Expect have more abilities and my fashion is less shitter," I sneered causing her to snap her head at me and glare. I turned to Derek, "We came back to Beacon Hills because we have a job to do with the Wendigo. We'll be out of you're way soon but until then stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. 

I nodded to my friends and we stood up an headed out of the house. Before we left Scott stopped me. "It's good to see you again Stiles," He said and I nodded. It was really good to see him. 

We drove back to the house we bought in town but we had to stop because the others were upset about the smell the Wendigo was giving off. I had to park and cast a scent concealment spell.

••••

We walked inside the house looking around. It was huge. There was a large foyer and to the left was living room and to the right was a fancy dining room. I front of us was a spiral staircase leading to the second level. "Jade Francesca White!" I snapped causing her to spin her head to me. "What? She asked innocently. "You know what, why did you get a mansion?" I asked her. "Stiles is right, we have to keep a low profile and you give us the best house in town?" Iris scolded her.

"This place is amazing!" Ryan said hanging from a beam on the ceiling. He jumped from the beam to the chandelier. "I'm gonna swing from the chandelier! From the chandelier!" He started screeching from the top of his lungs. 

"See, Ryan loves it here," Jade said. "Jesse tell her she's insane for buying this place," I said glancing behind me but surprise, surprise! He's not there. I used telepathy to locate him and saw he was also on the chandelier with Ryan. "Get off of that thing before you break it," Iris boomed. "I've always wanted a chandelier," Jesse said and I smirked as he gave me an idea. 

I snapped my fingers as a purple fire flashed out of my fingers and then on the chandelier as it became miniature and fell to the ground with the boys. I walked over and picked it up. I walked up to the boys on the floor and knelt down and picked up the mini chandelier; dangling it over Jesse's head. "Well how 'bout that Jess. Looks like you get your own personal chandelier."

••••

It's so strange. I've been gone for a year and the only thing that's changed is that they fight slightly less shittier than before. Isaac and Boyd still try to be like Derek by staying silent, Jackson is still full of herself, Allison still is too distracting for Scott, Scott's focus stills sucks, and Derek is still a jerk. A hot one though. 

Bad stiles! No thoughts about that douche in that manner! He's lucky I don't screw him over like he did me. Except the term screw is used in very different terms. 

The light was turned as Jesse entered the kitchen. I didn't need to turn away from my position towards the window to know it was him. Perks of being a seer. He took his place besides me.

"Thinking about being back?" He asked after a couple moments and I simply nodded. "It's all so surreal," I said."I could see why you left, they are all a bunch of brats," He said with disdain. "We could still leave." 

I turned to face him and grabbed his forearm. "Jess, cut it out. I'm okay; I'll live. We'll stick to the job and not let the dogs ruin this trip," I said and he scowled at me. 

I gazed back into his eyes and it was like I was in a trance. He inched closer slowly. "You know the last time you tried this I electrocuted you," I said not taking my eyes off of his. "Well this is the third time I'm doing this so... Three times the charm right."

His lips connected with mine in what was a timid kiss. But is slowly became more passionate. He slid his tongue across my mouth asking for access and I granted gladly.

But the kiss ended way too soon as I sensed Ryan coming down the stair. We broke apart quickly and was greeted by the vampires curious looks. "What were you two doing?" He asked. "Nothing you dork, good night," I said rushing past the boys and up to my room. 

I closed the door and pressed my back against it. I grazed my lips with my finger and grinned.


	5. Atone For the Past

"STILES WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR HELL!" Jade shouted as she jumped up and down on my bed. I created a shield and lunged it at flinging her across the room. "You know that's going to happen every time you wake me up like that and yet you continue to do so," I said trudging lethargically out of bed and going to my closet. 

Jade was referring to school. It's been a year since I've gone to an actual school so to say I was nervous was an understatement. And yes, new badass Stiles still does get the occasional anxiety wave. I'm not completely changed. There was still a small giddiness to seeing all the people who tormented me and showing them that I'm better than them! Just kidding, making people feel bad about themselves is not my cup of Jo. That's more Jackson cup of shit. 

"Do we have to go to school?" I asked her sadly. "I know honey, I know. But education to is key to a successful life, you only live once," Jade said imitating an old British lady. At least I think that's what she's doing. Her impressions have always sucked. Like Iggy Azalea. 

"Says the person who lives forever," I scoffed and took my clothes from my closet to my bed and placed them in an organized fashion. Which is weird because everyone knows I'm a real scatter brain. "I'm just not ready to enter and actual school. Where it's boring and instead of learning how to make love potions you learn how to make chloroform. Which we already know how to make." 

"Well Caroline said we have to fit in. Plus the council already forged all our information; hinting the fact that we don't have a choice. Assholes," Jade muttered the last part and noticed my dilemma of which shoes I should wear with my outfit. "I've always loved those far brown faded boots," She hinted cleverly. I smiled and grabbed the box. 

"Don't take all day Merlin," Jade chided before leaving my room. 

I grabbed my towel and my phone and placed it on the doc in my bathroom and placed it on shuffle.

I got in the shower as Sarah Smiles by Panic! At the disco started to play. 

••••

I ran down the kitchen stairs and was greeted by the aggravated stares of my team. They all got up and I followed behind quickly. "Stiles we have 5 minutes to get to school. It takes 10 minutes to get there!" Iris shouted as we left the front door. 

"Guys!" I said and they all stopped alerted. "What's wrong?" Jesse asked. "You're forgetting. I'm a Mage," I said with a smiles. 

They all had weary looked but before they could stopped me I teleported us all to the woods just outside school. While I was perfectly fine the others were on the ground trying to gather themselves. "Jerk," Ryan muttered. "Yeah, yeah you guys can complain later," I said and made my way out of the trees and to the front of the school. Using my telepathy I could hear their thoughts and they weren't pretty. 

I was walking to the front door and bumped into Scott. "Sorry about that," he said timidly. "It's fine," I replied and we awkwardly started walking together. "So what's the occasion?" He said gesturing to my attire. I was wearing a light blue button-up shirt and a short leather jacket with black jeans and brown boots. It took me awhile to realize that my fashion sense has changed since I left. I've become the type of person who has to always look presentable and is obsessed with fashion. "Oh yeah, after I left I kinda became obsessed with clothes, this outfit it casual for me," I said and he chuckled. It was crazy how after everything that's happened I could still be regular with Scott. I guess we really are brothers. 

"Looks Stiles I just wanted to apologize..." Scott started but I cut him off. "Don't even worry about it. I don't hold grudges," I said holding my hand up. "Unless it's about Derek," he said and I nodded agreeing with him. "What's your first period?" He asked and I told him it was finstock as was his and we entered class together. 

Scott sat down and I was heading for a chair next to him but Coach stopped me. "New student? Name?" He said not even bothering to look up. "Stiles," I said and he scoffed. "I had a student and lacrosse player named Stiles; real nutjob if you ask me," He said and I laughed. "Yeah I think I know him," I said causing him to look up. "Oh! Bilinski! Good to have you back kid," Coach said nervously. I rolled my eyes and made my way to a desk next to Scott and ignored the awkward compliments coach tried to give me on my outfit. 

Just then Ryan entered giving me a look of disdain. "Thanks for waiting up," He said telepathically.

Class started and I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying cause I knew it already, pretty much the only thing that didn't change during my departure.

Same old same old Coach acting like a dumbass telling us about the struggles of economy with us and South America even though it kinda makes zero sense. 

••••

It was the end of my first day back and let me tell you, it was so awkward! Because of changes both in physical appearance and confidence; people didn't know who I was. It was ridiculous. Girl and some guys would come up to me and flirt like garbage and ask me if I was new. 

I closed my locker and made my way to the court yard where the guys were sitting and Jade and Ryan were arguing about Adam Levine being a countertenor or just constantly sang in falsetto. I sat down next to Jesse and awkwardly nodded.

"You've been avoiding me all day," He said after a couple moments of silence. "I was not, it was just stressful with seeing everyone again and..." "You are a horrible liar," He said cutting me off. I scoffed incredulous, "Excuse me? I just so happen to be an amazing liar, it's just that you," I paused before I could something I would regret. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Instead of answering I changed the subject and asked him where Iris was. 

"She's talking to the academic decathlon supervisor," He said smirking and I nodded. A scholar at its highest. My phone buzzed and j saw that it was a text from  
Scott. "Derek wants to meet to discuss the current Wendigo situation," I said followed by a big sigh. "Alright, I'll go get Iris," Jade said hopping off the table. I held my hand up to stop her. "No, I'll go. It's gonna take a while before they will talk to you guys without trying to start a fight," I'll go get some info then we'll start on a game plan," I explained getting up and putting my bag on my shoulder. "Are you sure?" Jesse asked. I nodded and walked towards parking lot but remembered I don't have my car. 

 

I spotted a jeep like mine but an ugly green and went over to it. I looked around and oddly the parking lot was deserted. Which benefited me greatly. 

I put my hands on the puke green jeep and focused. "Hac pro fenore obiectum esse, eo mea," My vision changed meaning my eyes were purple and my hands were illuminated in a purple aura. The ugly jeep changed and shifted until my car formed in its place. Now my jeep wasn't exactly the one I had before. Just think of it as a nose job. All the girls get them right?

I got in and drove to the preserve and on my way to the Alpha's house.

••••  
I knocked on the door and waited patiently. In no time at all free opened the front door. He moved aside and I walked inside the house.

I looked around the empty living room. "Where is the rest of the pack?" I asked. "It's just gonna be us today," he said nonchalantly. "I didn't agree to alone time with the alpha," I said with a spark of irritation. "Look Stiles, I thought this wood be a good idea. With out our respective groups constantly fighting we can actually get somewhere," Derek stated before opening his mouth but stopped. 

Even though it's something I'm against unless it's battle; I read his mind. 'I wanted to make amends'

My face lit up in surprise. "You wanted to make amends?" I asked incredulously. He closed his eyes and glared at me. "I forgot you're also a seer. Aren't you guys supposed to follow some type of moral compass?" 

"Yeah but I'm also a Mage and we have a very curious and mischievous personality." He had a certain look on his face. I didn't need telepathy to realize that he was playing the old that explains a lot card. 

"Care to explain your need for amend making?" I was gonna mil this for all its worth. "I,uh, I tr-treated you bad and I realize that. It wasn't very responsible and you out of the entire pack deserved the best treatment," He admitted nervously. 

"Is the Derek Hale admitting that he was wrong?" I said feigning a gasp. "Don't push it, Stiles," He said firmly. "Or what Derek? Will you rip my throat out with your teeth?"

I got a little chuckle before Derek put on his stone cold charade and started explaining his plan for driving the Wendigo out of Beacon Hills.

••••

"So to keep them from getting too close to the property I'll get the resources for a warding spell. And you need to prepare for battle. These guys are like vampire but more demonic so the pack will have to be extra alert. But don't rush the training. Wendigo have very good hiding skills so it'll be a minute before find them," I explained to Derek after we finished our 'meeting.'

"Cool, thank you Stiles," Derek said walking me to the door. This new attitude truly perplexing. "Stop trying to figure out why I'm not acting like a grown up version of Jackson," Derek snapped playfully. "Just wondering," I replied simply. 

"I guess I'm trying I atone for the past. Especially even before you started to feel most unappreciated. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry fore that. I do realize that just being relatively polite will make everything better." 

"Good, because I'm not letting you off the hook tag easy," I slowly made my way to my car. 

"Goodnight Stiles," He said just before I walked out of ear shot. "Night Derek," I said once I was I. The car. I knew he could hear me.


	6. Over Exertion

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Jackson asked agitatedly. Rolling my eyes I answered his question. "The warding spell that I'm casting will not effect the soul signatures present."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked. "It means of your hear then you can pass through the area as much as you want," Jade snapped mumbling insults under her breath. The guys and I were gathering the essential materials for the spell. "Couldn't we have just used mountain ash?" Isaac asked. "If we used mountain ash we won't be able to leave," Erica said. 

"Mountain ash is essential for the ritual though," Iris said mixing the mountain ash with anise and salt. After she was done she handed me the bowl quickly. "Okay, Okay! Here take the bowl of supernatural Ebola!" She said urgently. I chuckled and put it next to the leaves of the trees that will indicate the border line of the spell. I still needed a few more for behind the house. "Okay all we need is the last of the leaves from the border trees and we'll be good to go," I said wiping the mixture of dust off my hands and getting the grimoire. "Jade you have those sutras yet?" I asked loudly. She was in the backyard as we were in the front of the house. 'Yep' she answered telepathically. 

She suddenly appeared in front of me with the sutra. I grabbed them and examined the Latin incantation on them. She got all the spelling and dialect correct. "Good job girl you Latin is getting better," I said proudly. "Thanks to me; if you had taught her she would have made it. She's hopeless," Iris said with a giggle. "Aw love you too," Jade replied sarcastically. "Now all I need is the boys to give me those damn leaves."

"Why are they so important?" Boyd asked. Oh god! I almost forgot that boy existed. "The signify the border of the barrier which the Wendigo or any other creature won't pass," I answered uninterestedly. "Can another Mage break through?" Allison asked asked cautiously. "A Mage strong enough can suppress it for awhile but no Mage or Witch can undo the spell of another." 

"And no ones has stronger magic than Stiles!" Ryan said making Jesse and himself known. "Where the hell have you two been?" I shouted snatching the bundle of leaves. "Ryan got hungry and chased a fat deer," Jesse answered giving me a knowing look. Oh god it amazes how that boy hasn't drowned from blood like other vampires we've encountered. "Do you have an immunity to drowning or something?" Jade said voicing my thoughts. "I'm as immune to drowning as much as Stiles is immune to having a boyfriend for more than five minutes," Ryan said obviously. I could feel Derek's curiosity emerge. Knowing it would be dangerous I looked to him and see than his aura was a whole myriad of colors. I face palmed and continued to work on the ritual ingredients. 

"Wait. What?" Lydia asked. "Stiles has like the worst luck with men. All his last relationships have gone down in shambles. Kyle was too short, Drake was too tall, Andy had a pimple in the wrong irritating spot, Jonah had an ugly laugh. Maybe he was just hung up on someone. Wouldn't you say so Jesse?" Ryan asked with a smug expression and I glared stakes into his heart. 

"Uh, um, uh, I-I-I wouldn't really know I mean none of his last relationships had anything to do with me," Jesse said nervously. Oh god. "Sure they do. You two have strong, wild, passionate feeling for each other don't you?" Ryan questioned. "What?" Jesse said incredulously. "No! Of course not!" 

I turned to him and raised my eyebrows at him. "Not that you don't mean anything for me Stiles! I care deeply about you!" He defended. Derek: aura was getting more and more vibrant orange by the second. Not only was he curious but he was pissed. 

"You guys just need to..." Ryan started but I cut him off. "Ryan shut the hell up!" I snapped. "Vox cohibere spiritum suum!" Ryan mouth glowed purple as a purple cloud came to me and I summoned a box and trapped the cloud inside. "No more talking for you," I said and then I got the spell ready. 

"All you stand back please. This is a wide range spell so I need some space for simulation," I explained and they nodded and back away to a generous distance. 

I concentrated and focused on what I wanted. To see an invisible shield surrounding the place. I felt my energy flow through my body as I began the spell. The words flowing from my tongue. 

"Ego depopulentur nocte creatura, virtus familiarum incumbere navitas. Superna ea erit propulsantur cum obiectu. The leavers oportet Acceperunt in confinio est. Operiam loco isto. Operiam loco isto." 

The sutra levitated off the ground around me. The dust floated from the wooden bowl onto the sutra and the glowed as they were absorbed. The sutra took a group of leaves with them as they zoomed through air. Finding the trees that will act as a border. 

I opened my eyes stumbled feeling light headed. Jesse was by my side holding me up in a matter of seconds. "Hey," he said. "You okay? That was a big spell and you haven't been practicing that hard lately," Jesse asked concerned. "Are you calling me a slack?" I slurred and he chuckled. "Stiles over did the spell. He put in more energy than he needed to and over exerted himself," Jesse said to the others. "You were the first person to help me," I said fondly. He's so sweet. "Since when do you think I'm sweet?" He asked and I gasped. "I said that out loud?" I asked and he just chuckled. 

Being every so daring You-Will-Never-Know-My-First-Name Stiles Stilinski, I pulled him to me by his neck and kissed him. He was really shocked at first but he got used to and reciprocated. Reciprocated is probably an understatement. He was passionate, in control. 

We pulled apart as Jade cleared her throat. "I'm really tired guys. Let's go get some sleep," She said as she hopped inside the car as Ryan and Jade loaded the car. Jesse took my keys saying he'll drive. I waved goodbye to my old pack and noticed the furious scowl on Derek's face. 

I waved it off and got back in the car. I was wailing to Journey during the ride home. "Will you shut the hell up you sound awful!" Iris snapped. "What? I've been told I'm an amazing singer!" I said dramatically. Like this bitch can sing. "You are an amazing singer. When you're not being obnoxious," Jade said. "It's not my fault it's your mothers," I said and she bared her fangs and hissed at me. "Oh you think you scare me?" I asked and my eyes glowed purple as thunder struck and lighting flash in the sky. We had a glare off when Ryan exclaimed, "Were home!" And used vampire speed to leave the car. "Yay! Sleep!" Jade said completely forgetting the argument we didn't just have. "Come on," Jesse said standing in my door and taking me into the door that led from the garage to the kitchen. He picked me up and sat me down on the counter. 

He went to fridge and put some ice in a glass then switched the setting and water came out from the fridge. "Think you can spell this?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrows. "Sure," I nodded, "what do you need." 

"Just make this heal magical wooziness," He said and I lit up in excitement. "I have magical wooziness!" I said. He laughed and I took the glass scanning my brain for the spell. "Oh got it!" I said. "Hoc aqua sana," I whispered and snapped my fingers and I purple light flashed and the water glowed light purple. 

He took my hand and guided me upstairs to my room. Jesse started un making my bed and stop to stare at me. "Am I really that sexy?" I said glancing over my appearance. "Not gonna answer that. But get undressed you're going to bed."

I nodded and snapped my fingers suddenly I was in my underwear. "Oh god! Stiles! A: No more magic, B: Didn't you think to conjure up some pj's?" 

"Nope," I said and plopped like a poop in my comfy bed. Jesse started to leave but I dragged him back with telekinesis and laid him on my bed. "Jess, aren't you gonna stay?" I asked and placed a hand on his chest. "No Stiles. You only call Jess wen you're trying to seduce me. And you only seduce me when your really out of it," He said getting up. 

"Okay, A: sit back down," I pointed two fingers at him and forced him done to the bed, "and B: Jess is your nickname, I don't use it for special occasion." "Yeah you do Stiles," He said and I nodded. "Yeah you're right." 

"But I'm not that out of it. I'm just tired of not being completely Stiles. I want you. And though I'm acting stupid this is giving to the courage to tell you that I want you. 

I straddled him and kissed his neck. He hissed and shook his head. "I would be taking advantage you," He opposed. "Jess," I said grabbing his attention. "Shut up! I'm telling you to do the deed!" 

Jesse flipped me to the bed. 

This whole acting like I over exerted myself act was a good idea.

••••

It was a week later and the guys and I were sitting in the living room being lazy. I was texting Derek to come up with ways to ease the tension between his pack and my team. Over this past week there has been three fights, five slashed tires, two broken windows and one fire. 

"Alright guys!" I said clapping my hands. "Derek and I have been talking and in order to ease the tension, we will be training with the pack," There was a collective groan at the news. "You want to remove the animosity by letting us attack them?" Iris asked looking up from her book. "I think it will be a good team building exercise," I responded innocently. 

"Actually because they're not in our team it'll just be a bonding exercise," Ryan corrected me snidely. "You want me to take your voice?" I threatened and he shrunk back in his seat. "This sounds stupid," Jade said. "Yeah babe, letting us smack around the guys who drove you away from home is a bad idea," Jesse stated. 

I guess they were right. But I needed them to quit acting like they were five. "Guys! You need to get over that. And it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" 

•••• 

"Ow, ow, ow!" Isaac cried as we carried him into the Hale House. We put the wolf on the coffee table; laying him on his stomach I glared at Ryan. "You brought the wolfsbane tipped arrows didn't you?" I asked venomously. "What makes you say that?" "There is wolfsbane scorching Isaac'l back and you were on equipment duty!" 

"Oh well, I did but it was by accident I can't tell the difference!" He defended and it took all  
My power not to fling him out the window. The pack of arrows literally says 'Wolfsbane Tipped.'

I crouched next to Isaac and examined the wound. "Okay Isaac, I'm gonna need you to focus on the wound and try to heal it. Just picture a wound sealing itself up. Okay?" I asked and he nodded. 

I placed my hand over the wound and started waving my hand around as if I would be rubbing it. "Quo vulnere curaret, sana' his wound glowed purple and it sealed up nicely. "Thanks Stiles," Isaac said gratefully and I nodded. 

Before I could say anything else I a shock in my body. 

"Stiles what wrong?" Jesse asked. "The Wendigo are at the barrier! This is our chance to catch them," I said and ran out of the house. Everyone followed me and watch as I stood and scanned the open. I pointed west east. "They're this way! Let's go!" I said "Fortis Mutât," I whisper and the sonic rings propelled into the sky and I started jumping high in the air at quick speeds. 

I'm glad this happened. I've been itching for a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to make up for not posting in two and ahalf billion years. I hope this chapter made you especially happy. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story. I hope you enjoy. And no flames be constructive not destructive


End file.
